There are individuals, mostly male, that have difficulty in directing a stream of urine to a target such as a toilet or urinal while urinating. There are a number of reasons for this problem including for instance obesity, a physical handicap, or simple over dressing in cold weather. An individual with this handicap may experience embarrassment and shame in the knowledge he is contributing to a messy and unsuitable public and private health problem.
Even a partial solution to this problem would garner wide acceptance.